Kevin Levin
Kevin Ethan Levin is an Osmosian and a member of Ben's Team. When Kevin first appeared in the original series, he quickly became one of Ben's most notable enemies. However, he reformed in Alien Force, and became one of the main characters. In Hero Alliance, Kevin isn't initially recruited, but accompanies Gwen and even assists the team in combat. Personality When Kevin was 11, he was a criminally insane sociopath, willing to hurt or kill anyone for his own personal gain and/or pleasure. This behavior and mentality stems not only from being seen and treated as a freak by his peers and family, but also because of the side effect of Kevin absorbing energy. His selfishness and sociopathic-nature is made apparent when he was once willing to derail a money train to steal the money and kill countless passengers on another train. Kevin had an extremely negative outlook on life because of the countless hardships and struggles he had, feeling insecure about himself as well as having an incredibly low self-esteem. He had a deep-rooted hatred for other people and society in general, even the innocent as he once said "Nobody's innocent! They just haven't had the chance to make fun of me yet!". Kevin's outlook changed when he met Kwarrel, a fellow prisoner in the Null Void when Kevin was a prisoner there. Becoming somewhat of a mentor and father-figure to him, Kwarrel helped greatly improve Kevin's personality. In Alien Force, despite Kevin becoming a con artist and an arms broker, he was more stable, he was somewhat mature but still had a bit of a jock attitude. As time went on and Kevin was accepted by Ben and Gwen, who were his most hated enemies and now best friend and girlfriend respectively, his personality and psyche improved greatly to the point that he became a trustworthy and reliable ally. His relationship with his friends further contributed to his mental stability as he once told Ben in Perplexahedron that he was grateful to them for changing his life. Verdona stated that Kevin's current personality is similar to a younger Max's. While changing for the better, Kevin still sometimes shows a delinquent side, as seen in Kevin's Big Score, where he attempts to sell the Rust Bucket to Vulkanus for alien technology, albeit technology he intended to give to Ben and conspires with Argit to sell weapons to both sides of a warring race in Simple. Despite this side of Kevin, Ben and especially Gwen still greatly trust him. Though Kevin can still be cynical, insensitive, rude, violent, greedy, and willing to kill; he is a good person at heart and generally doesn't like innocent people getting hurt; most evident in Andreas' Fault, where Kevin expresses his utter disgust of how Argit used Andreas and showed no sorrow or gratitude for Andreas' sacrifice and angrily punches Argit for such action. Kevin also helped rescue Ben's mother when she was kidnapped in''Hit 'Em Where They Live''. Kevin, though he is rarely open about it, also has a sensitive side, as seen in Con of Rath when Jarett ate Tiffin. The scene was so shocking to him that he fainted, despite the fact that he is supposed to be the "tough guy" of the group. While having a more positive outlook on life since meeting Kwarrel and making friends with Ben and Gwen, Kevin still suffers some insecurities as seen when he was mutated a second time, he was visibly disgusted with himself and fluctuated between bouts of uncontrollable aggression and severe depression that almost jeopardized his relationships, especially with Gwen. As Ultimate Kevin, he voiced his frustration against Ben the most for being a famous superhero and him "still" being a freak. Kevin is extremely protective of his car and becomes very upset whenever it gets damaged, which happens on a fairly regular basis. Powers and Abilities Kevin has the ability to absorb the energy and matter of anything (excluding certain materials as seen in''Greetings from Techadon'') through his body at will and utilize it in various ways. Energy Absorption After absorbing energy, Kevin can channel energy through his hands to manipulate technology, discharge it as an energy blast or use it to speed up cellular regeneration to increase his strength or recover from injuries at an accelerated rate. However, the energy will dissipate over time or through excessive use, so he is required to recharge. However, if Kevin absorbs energy, the energy will cause Kevin to become mentally unstable. Storing energy for long periods of time will worsen his instability. This mainly occurs in Osmosians who absorb energy very often but cannot control it due to inexperience and lack of skill. Energy absorption can sometimes easily turn into an addiction. When Kevin has recently absorbed energy, he develops black marks around his eyes. This is a side effect of absorbing energy. Power Absorption : Main article: Kevin's Mutations Similar to his ability to absorb energy, by absorbing the DNA, metabolism, and life force of other life forms, Kevin can use it as nourishment to sustain his health and strength. Absorbing all of someone's energy will kill them. Kevin can use the energy to acquire the creature's powers and undergoes mutation to accommodate the absorbed abilities. Despite complete access to any of these absorbed abilities at anytime, they aren't as strong as their pure forms, as noticed by Diamondhead who estimated that they are only about 1/10 their full power, as seen when he was able to catch and crush Kevin 11's crystals with his bare hands while the others shattered upon hitting him. This was proven correct by Aggregor. This is the reason why Aggregor first turned P'andor, Andreas, Bivalvan, Ra'ad and Galapagus into pure energy before he could absorb their powers and abilities so he could attain their full powers and abilities. He also stated that when Osmosians absorb the life force of other beings, the new powers can only be used temporarily unless they were to drain all of that life form's energy. This ability can also be used to combine the DNA of two beings, which is what Servantis used Kevin for. As seen in The Rooters of All Evil, Kevin was able to absorb some of Servantis' energy that brought out some past memories. Kevin was able to carry the energy around on his hand and used it on Argit and Alan Albright to bring up their past involvement with the Rooters. Kevin then used this energy to his advantage as he was able to permanently lock out Servantis from the Amalgam Kids' minds. Matter Absorption Kevin can absorb solid materials, coating himself in the substance which allows him to take on its properties. He will proportionally increase in physical strength and durability to whatever he absorbed. In Plumbers' Helpers, Kevin was able to absorb multiple materials at once. In the same episode, he also displayed the ability to apply to other people a coating of whatever material he has absorbed at the time, temporarily. Depending on the amount of the absorbed material Kevin has available, and how he distributes it, Kevin can either coat his body, or part of it, in the material as a second skin like armor, as revealed in All That Glitters, or completely convert his body, or part of it, into a living version of the material. The amount that Kevin requires depends on the density of the material. This ability has once been used productively when Kevin was forced to synthesize a coating of Taydenite, thus incapacitating him; Paradox mentioned in Vilgax Attacks that the amount Vulkanus chipped off of Kevin (in Kevin's Big Score) is now the largest stash in the galaxy. Matter Manipulation In season 3 of Alien Force, following Kevin's second mutation caused by the feedback from tampering with the Omnitrix, he loses the ability to revert to his human form but gradually begins learning how to use his absorbed matter in various new manners. He is able to use high levels of strength and durability as well as regenerative and shape-shifting abilities, seen when he shifts his limbs into a variety of different tools and weapons and also restoring his severed hand. Despite returning to normal in The Final Battle: Part 2 after the Omnitrix self-destructed, Kevin shows in Ultimate Alien to retain his heightened matter manipulation powers due to him now having knowledge of being able to doing so. In Too Hot to Handle, Kevin's abilities have shown to have developed more, allowing him to repair objects of the current material he has absorbed either by turning it into a liquid form or releasing a liquid version of whatever material he has absorbed. He can partially merge with the actual matter and manipulate the substance's form. Both abilities were used when he repaired the rock ceiling of a mine, fused the seal of P'andor's suit, morphed it around P'andor, and fused the arms together as makeshift handcuffs. In The Creature from Beyond, he used the metal he absorbed to create a helmet for Gwen to prevent the Lucubra from controlling her. Kevin can easily pick locks, using his powers to absorb the material of the lock, then form his finger into a key. Kevin can also absorb liquids, and when he does he gains the properties of that liquid (according to Dwayne, if Kevin absorbs mud, objects will pass through him without causing physical damage). As seen in The Purge, if a part of his body was severed while he had absorbed some matter he could replace his hand. In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, it is shown that Kevin can create solid matter constructs from matter he has absorbed, like the helmets he made for Gwen and Ben for protection from Diagon's mental attacks. In Weapon XI: Part 1, Kevin absorb some wood in order to battle with Swift. However, Kevin was burned by Alan Albright (who still thought of Kevin as an enemy) and told Alan to watch out as he was made of wood. Overall, the wood was pretty durable as Kevin was able to shield Alan from Swift's attacks without taking much damage himself. Other Skills and Abilities Even without his absorption powers, Kevin is shown to be stronger than an average human. As Ben noticed inTrade-Off, even the powerless Kevin was still a fairly proficient fighter and a useful asset to the team. While not to the same extent as aliens like Tetramands, Kevin is capable of lifting/throwing the combined weight of several people with little strain. He is also capable of resisting impacts and blunt force trauma that would severely injure an ordinary person with moderate discomfort. Kevin has some noticeable skill in martial arts which he gained during his years as a runaway, a prisoner inIncarcecon, an alien tech dealer, and a member of the Plumbers. With this combat skills, he has proven on several occasions to be a highly formidable fighter, having held his own against and defeated opponents such as the Megacruiser robots, Technorg, and even Vilgax in a one-on-one fight. Despite lacking a proper normal education, Kevin possesses a vast scientific and technological knowledge of alien paraphernalia. In Deep, Ben and Kevin argue that they both cannot use their powers while being in their Plumber suits. So Kevin made some alterations to the suits, equipping them with propelling units and shock pulses that allow them to attack with electric shocks. Kevin also has great analytical and deductive skills, having been able to determine and find out specifically what happened in a battle between Aggregor and the Plumbers several hours after the battle, greatly impressing his friends and even gaining a compliment from Max that he either could be an expert police officer or a wanted criminal. Kevin has good motor skills, being able to race and chase in his car and the Rust Bucket 3. He is also great at mechanics and engineering. He is shown to repair his car for the numerous damage it took during the course of the series. He also modified his car, setting alien tech for beneficial gears. On top of that he built the'' DX Mark 10'', a car that he (reluctantly) gave to Ben as his sixteenth birthday present. Kevin is also shown to be very good with animals, even without trying. In Deep, a Blowfish became strongly attached to Kevin. Later, Khyber's dog (now named Zed), despite being well-trained and loyal to Khyber, ultimately chose to join Kevin, even saving Kevin from being crushed. Trivia * According to Derrick J. Wyatt: ** Kevin wears wholesters because his voice actor (Greg Cipes) wears it too. ** In Omniverse, Kevin lives in the same area as Gwen's college rather than Bellwood. ** The creators of the original series originally intended for Kevin to be a mutant. ** Kevin is keeping the Taydenite car, but will rebuild his old car and will just use the Taydenite for when he needs some money. This was shown true in Charm School. ** Kevin can absorb liquid materials, like water and mud and even bubblegum. * In terms of personality and skills, Kevin is a reflection of Beast Boy and Cyborg from Teen Titans due to his knowledge of technology and comical jokes. He even shares his voice actor with the former. * Kevin is also similar to Raphael from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; both seem to enjoy fighting, and both can have a short temper at times. * Kevin's powers are similar to Absorbing Man from Marvel comics. Both of them can absorb matter. * Kevin often becomes distraught every time his car gets damaged or destroyed during combat or miscellaneous events, which is a running gag throughout the franchise. The Rust Bucket 3 has also become a part of this running gag. * In The Widening Gyre, it is indirectly stated by Kevin, that he watched "Captain Planet" and "The X-Files" when he was younger.